Gracias
by Invisible C-chan
Summary: Maka descubre tras un pequeño incidente cuanto tiene que agradecerle a Soul y lo importante que es él para ella, por lo que decide entrar en acción para hacérselo saber. One-shot. Soulx Maka


Antes de nada, este es mi primer fic (one-shot), que en este caso esta dedicado a la serie **Soul Eater**, así que me hace muy feliz que hayáis decidido dedicar un poco de tu tiempo a leer mi historia. Yo soy "buena" con los dibujos, no con las historias, así que es posible que la historia deje mucho que desear, aun así, gracias por leer mi fan-fic.

He subido esta historia gracias a mi amiga Aiwa, ella y mi hermana son las primeras y únicas personas que han leído mi historia hasta ahora. Muchas gracias por leerla y darme vuestra opinión.

Este fic está dedicado a la serie **Soul Eater**, creada por **Atsushi Ohkubo**, al cual le tengo gran admiración. Por lo que los personajes le corresponden a él únicamente, NO SON MIOS. Este fic se centra en la pareja **SoulxMaka**. Me encanta esta serie y en especial esta pareja, así que me he esforzado por hacer esta historia (que en un principio iba a ser un comic que iba a dibujar) lo mejor posible.

Para evitar confusiones, aclaro:_ Las letras en cursiva: son los pensamientos._

Muchas gracias por leerme y espero disfrutes de la lectura.

* * *

Era por la tarde y Maka había salido a comprar un objeto que había captado su atención de vuelta de Shibusen ese mismo día.

Se encontraba ya, pues, frente a la tienda de segunda mano. Abrió la puerta con un ligero golpe de muñeca y entró dentro de ella, dejando tras de si el delicado tintineo de un móvil colocado en el marco de la puerta que advertía de la entrada de clientes. La tienda era bastante oscura y predominaban los tonos grises, así que el tintineo del móvil le daba un poco de vida y color al lugar.

Ya conocía donde se encontraba el objeto que la había movido a desplazase allí, en lugar de hacer sus deberes, como tenía de costumbre. Se dirigió sin duda hacia ello, colocándose frente a una enorme estantería, decorada con grabados florales. Extendió un poco el brazo hacia lo alto, se puso de puntillas y alcanzó su objetivo. Con infinita alegría se quedó contemplando la portada dura del libro que tenia en sus manos, ya un poco viejo y polvoriento de no haberlo cuidado propiamente, cosa que la entristeció levemente; no se dio cuenta de lo sucio que estaba desde fuera de la cristalera…

Había estado caminando con Soul volviendo al apartamento de ambos tras un día duro en la escuela y su vista se había dirigido hacia la cristalera de aquella tienda de segunda mano. Siempre había estado ahí pero nunca se había percatado de su presencia o no le había prestado la suficiente atención. Se paró en seco y empezó a inspeccionar todo lo que veía a través de esa cristalera. Soul siguió unos pasos adelante con las manos en sus bolsillos hasta que se dio cuenta de que su compañera se había detenido frente al cristal. Se quedó parado en el mismo sitio, ahora con las manos sobre la cabeza hasta que su compañera siguiera el camino y pudieran volver a casa. Ella mientras tanto seguía parada frente al cristal, siguiendo con su mirada cada uno de los objetos dispuestos a su vista. Su mirada se detuvo en el grueso lomo de un libro viejo, destacaba entre los otros por su grosor y porque estaba algo aislado con respecto a los demás, siendo franqueado por un jarrón y una cajita. Tras haber leído el título de dicho libro, pues las letras resaltaban bastante colocó las manos sobre el cristal con los ojos abiertos como platos y el corazón latiéndole deprisa. ¡No podía ser! El libro que había estado buscando durante tantos años, ya estaba descatalogado en todos sitios y era demasiado viejo como para encontrarlo en una librería, pero no, ahí estaba, llamándola.

-_Dios, tengo que conseguirlo…es posible que no vuelva a tener una oportunidad como esta…_- pensó mientras se mordía el labio inferior sin apartar de mirada del libro.

-¡Ey, Maka!- la llamó molesto su compañero consiguiendo por fin que esta volviera a la realidad- ¿Qué se supone que estas haciendo?!Date prisa o te dejo aquí, pecho plano!-dijo Soul mientras se volteaba para seguir su camino con las manos de nuevo en los bolsillos como el chico cool que era.

-¡Agh, si, ahora voy, pesado!- le gritó enojada mientras corría hacia él y lo alcanzaba, no sin antes dejar clavado en la cabeza de su arma un libro de grandes dimensiones-_En cuanto lleguemos a casa cogeré dinero y será mío_- pensó mientras una sonrisa de felicidad surgió inconscientemente en su rostro. Soul, resintiéndose del golpe, se percató de esta sonrisa a través del rabillo de su ojo y arqueó levemente una ceja con curiosidad.

En cuanto llegó a casa se metió directamente en su habitación y rebuscó entre los cajones sin importarle como estaba quedando el cuarto, ya lo recogería después, ahora solo podía pensar en ese libro, que tanto ha deseado desde hace varios años. Si, le encantaban los libros, algo bueno había hecho su padre-pensaba Maka- a pesar de todo leyéndole libros cuando era pequeña. Gracias a todas esas tardes había acabado adorándolos…y usándolos como su arma de defensa personal al mismo tiempo. Cuando encontró el monedero salió corriendo del apartamento.

Y allí estaba, con el libro ya limpio sobre sus manos y empezaba a ojearlo levemente, tenia la letra muy pequeña, eso no era algo que le diera miedo, al contrario, más disfrutaría de la lectura de dicho libro. Aunque no sólo había letras, también, al principio de cada capítulo, había pequeñas ilustraciones a tinta.

Se empezó a mover hacia la caja para pagar el libro con los ojos tan clavados en él que no se dio cuenta del mueble que estaba colocado al lado de la estantería y se tropezó con él. Del impacto el libro se le resbaló un poco de las manos, pero lo pudo sujetar a tiempo antes de que cayera.

- _¡Ouch, que daño!_-pensó mientras se miraba el pie con el que había golpeado el mueble para después acariciárselo levemente.

En ese momento, se fijó en que el mueble con el que había chocado tenía un cajón sobre él, en cuyo interior había un gran número de CDs. Por curiosidad, con la mano que tenía libre y se puso a mirarlos, sin demasiado interés, hasta que cuando ya estaba apunto de dejar de mirar se fijó en uno en concreto, tenía en la portada un alma dibujada con unos altavoces a ambos lados de ella.

_-¡Ah!, a Soul le gusta mucho este grupo…recuerdo que me lo comentó cuando salió un reportaje de ellos en la televisión…pero… ¿no era en concreto este CD el que estaba buscando?_- se decía a sí misma mientras lo ponía la altura de sus ojos y lo inspeccionaba con detenimiento. Estaba casi nuevo, solo que le faltaba el plástico protector, por lo demás estaba muy bien- _Seguro que se alegraría de saber de que está aquí, lleva buscándolo mucho tiempo…_-pensó mientras una sonrisa surcó su rostro.- _¿Y si se lo compro?_- le dio la vuelta al CD y miró el precio, no pudo evitar sorprenderse al ver que costaba casi tanto como el libro y, por desgracia, no tenía dinero para ambas cosas- _Bueno y a mi qué más me da…que venga él y lo compre con su dinero, ¡que antes ha sido muy borde!…ummm... a quién quiero engañar, no se qué hacer… a pesar de que se ha portado como un imbécil antes, me ha estado esperando… siempre me espera…-_Maka levantó a lo alto el CD_- así es, Soul siempre ha estado conmigo y me ha soportado en los momentos más difíciles, siempre junto a mí sin pedir nada a cambio… cómo me gustaría… agradecerle todo el tiempo que hemos pasado juntos, pero…- _bajó el CD y lo miró, luego su vista volvió al libro, que tenia en la otra mano, realmente quería tener ese libro_-…¿Qué pesa más…?-_ Dijo mientras colocada a la misma altura el libro y el CD contemplándolos a los dos. Cerró los ojos, concentrándose- _...¿Qué es lo que más deseo? ¿El libro… o su cara al ver el CD…darle las gracias? Las gracias por todo lo que hemos pasado juntos… el chico cool en el que confío tanto…que tanto me ha protegido, incluso con su propia vida… que siempre me escucha, que me soporta, que me entiende y todo eso a pesar de ser tan distintos, siempre juntos…_- A medida que iba pensando una sonrisa muy cálida fue apareciendo en su cara, mientras la mano del CD fue bajando levemente. Ciertamente, lo que más pesaba físicamente hablando era el libro, pero en lo que a sentimiento respectaba… el CD pesaba mucho, mucho más, solo por lo que conllevaba regalárselo a él, por el significado que estaba ganando para ella. Notó como su alma vibraba de alegría y agradecimiento, se dejó llevar por esa cálida sensación mientras abría los ojos.

- Por ser mi arma, mi mejor amigo… por ser simplemente Soul…- Dejó el libro donde estaba y abrazó con fuerza el CD contra sí, estaba muy feliz y solo tenía ganas de llegar a casa para ver la cara que pondría su compañero. No se arrepentiría de lo que iba ha hacer, era algo tan natural lo que sentía que nunca se había dado cuenta de lo agradecida que le estaba, siempre estaba ahí, pero no se daba cuenta de lo importante que era para ella ese sentimiento. Era algo parecido a lo que había sentido al principio al ver la tienda. Sonrió de nuevo y fue a pagar el CD.

Llegó a casa jadeando debido a que había llegado a casa corriendo, nada más entrar, Soul, que estaba sentado en el sofá viendo la tele a espaldas de ella se giró levemente para verla, tenía una expresión serena y tranquila, como si Maka hubiera estado todo ese rato en casa, volvió su mirada al televisor y con el pulgar le señaló la cocina.

-Te he dejado un sándwich en la cocina, te lo estaba preparando cuando de repente has salido corriendo- dijo Soul si apartar la mirada de la televisión, bajó la mano y se acomodó un poco más en el sofá y cerró los ojos-…hoy hemos tenido un entrenamiento duro con Stein…

-Ah... si, gracias…- dijo mientras se dirigía a la cocina, sí que era verdad, empezaba a tener un poco de hambre- _Siempre te preocupas por mí…_- pensó mientras sonreía y con la mano libre que tenía cogía el plato con el sándwich y se dirigía a la sala.

Se sentó en el sofá junto a Soul, estaba con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza apoyada en el respaldo del sofá, mirando al techo. Era evidente que no esta dormido, solo "descansando la vista" o que no quería mirarla. No se lo pensó dos veces y le dio un beso inocente, pero lleno de cariño en la mejilla. Soul no se lo esperaba y abrió los ojos lentamente, intentado mostrar tranquilidad, vio que Maka le estaba dando una de las sonrisas más bonitas que le había visto en el tiempo que había estado con ella. Juró no olvidarla nunca. Maka estaba levemente sonrojada, pero no perdía la sonrisa y sus ojos verdes brillaban de forma especial. Antes de que pudiera decir algo, Maka se le adelantó.

- Gracias Soul, muchas gracias…

- Emm… ¿por el sándwich?- preguntó Soul completamente confundido- Pero si…

- Jaja, no- le interrumpió Maka poniendo un dedo sobe su boca para que callara- Yo solo… quería darte las gracias… por todo…-A Maka le estaba resultando difícil expresarse, que fácil lo había visto en la tienda y ahora se le planteaba imposible, además de que ha medida que pasaba el tiempo notaba que el calor subía a sus mejillas. Viendo que era más difícil de lo que creía y que el silencio que se había formado entre los dos se hacía más incomodo, quitó el dedo de la boca de Soul y se giró para recoger el paquete que tenia a su lado- Ten, te he comprado esto…

-¿Cómo?- Soul se incorporó en el sofá y miro sorprendido a su compañera, para luego mirar al paquete que tenía tendido hacia él con una ceja arqueada- Pero si no es mi cumpleaños ni nada.

- Lo-Lo sé, pero… yo solo quería regalarte esto, ¡por favor acéptalo y ya está!- Ya estaba nerviosa y completamente colorada, detalle que no pasó desapercibido por Soul que no pudo evitar sonreir levemente. Maka le tendió el regalo mientras ocultaba su cara tras el paquete.

Soul cogió el paquete con un poco de duda y empezó a abrirlo, además de que empezaba a temer que si no lo abría pronto un Maka-Chop, materializado en un libro se encontraría incrustado en su cráneo. Todo esto lo llevó a cabo sin dejar de mirar a su técnico de reojo. Maka mientras tanto estaba mirando para otro lado, pero volvió la cabeza cuando pasaron unos segundos de completo silencio. Soul estaba mirando el CD y no emitía ningún sonido y su cara no transmitía ninguna emoción. A Maka empezaba a dolerle el silencio, que le hacia entender que no le había gustado el regalo, cuando quería abrir la boca para romper el silencio Soul se le adelantó.

- Esto es…¡el CD que he estado buscando durante más de un año! ¡Te has acordado! –Dijo Soul con una sonrisa en su cara que mostraba sus dientes afilados, parecía otra persona la de antes y la de ahora. Esta reacción pilló por sorpresa a Maka, quien no pudo evitar sonreir levemente.

- ¿Te gusta?- Solo entonces Soul se giró a su compañera y ésta vio que sus ojos color rubí brillaban y le mostró una de sus sonrisas torcidas de chico Cool, como sólo a ella le dedicaba.

-¿Qué si me gusta? ¡Me encanta! Es el mejor regalo que me podrías haber hecho, esto si que es Cool…-Dijo mientras volvía su mirada al CD y lo inspeccionaba detenidamente con gran interés. Solo entonces Maka suspiró aliviando toda la angustia que había sentido.- Voy a mi cuarto a por el Discman .- Soul pegó un salto del sofá y fue corriendo a su habitación con el CD en la mano.

Maka suspiró y se acomodó en el sofá, colocando las piernas sobre éste y aferrándose a ellas con los brazos, mientras dejaba descansar su mejilla sobre sus rodillas, no pudo evitar que una sonrisa traicionera llena de cariño recorriera su cara. Sentía que su alma latía dentro de ella. En ese momento llegó Soul gritando y pegó un salto hacia el sofá sentándose a su lado, ambos rieron al verse, se estaban comportando como niños, que se sentían felices con un simple regalo y se reían sin razón alguna. Tanto el uno como el otro sabía que eso era lo que estaba pensando el otro, se conocían tan bien…

Sin detener las risas, Soul se acomodó en el sofá y puso el CD dentro de Discman. Maka volvió a sonreírle y se dispuso a coger el sándwich y a levantarse de sofá, gesto que sorprendió a Soul.

- Me voy a mi cuarto y te dejo escuchando la música tranquilo, aprovecha antes de que vuelva Blair- dijo mientras empezaba a andar, pero Soul la cogió por el brazo que tenia libre y la obligó a detenerse y girarse. Maka se quedó sorprendida ante la cara seria de Soul.

- ¡De eso nada Maka!-Gritó Soul mientras seguía sujetando el brazo de Maka, tiró de ella hacia abajo para obligarla a sentarse de nuevo donde estaba, afortunadamente, el sándwich no calló al suelo.- Tú te quedas aquí y vamos a escuchar la música juntos, ya que tu me lo has regalado, quiero que la escuchemos entre los dos-Soul mostró de nuevo sus dientes afilados a través de su sonrisa burlona.

- Agh…vale…- Dijo Maka con fingida desgana mientras Soul pasaba un auricular a Maka, para luego pasar ese brazo por detrás del respaldo del sofá. Maka se colocó el auricular en la oreja y se acercó más a Soul, ya que los auriculares eran cortos. La música empezó a sonar y se dejó llevar por la melodía, ciertamente no sabía de música y tampoco es que le gustase especialmente la música del grupo, pero no le importaba, lo mejor era que estaba sentada con Soul y quería agradecerle el tiempo que habían pasado juntos, tenía que hacerlo.

- Esto, Soul, con el CD, es que yo te quería decir...-Soul la miro sorprendido y al entender lo que iba a decir colocó su brazo sobre sus hombros y la atrajo hacia si, dándole un beso en la mejilla, igual que ella había hecho con él antes, solo que este beso fue más largo que el anterior, aunque con el mismo cariño.

Maka se quedó, en primer lugar sin saber lo que hacer y luego se sorprendió, cuando Soul se separó de su mejilla, que ya empezaba a tomar un ligero color rosado, este sonrió levemente y colocó su frente sobre la suya.

- No es necesario que digas nada, nuestras almas lo saben y tu mejor que nadie tienes que verlo…- dijo Soul con voz lenta y tranquila, mientras miraba a Maka directamente a los ojos y se perdía en ellos, ella hacia lo mismo, le miró durante un rato así y sonrió, los dos sonrieron, era verdad, no necesitaban de las palabras, sus almas hablaban por ellos y ahora estaban danzando la una con la una, mostrando cuan agradecidos estaban de tener al otro.

- Muchas gracias, Maka...-dijo Soul cuando ya llevaban un rato escuchado la música. Maka tenía la cabeza sobre el hombro de Soul y este no había movido el brazo de los hombros de Maka y jugueteaba con una de sus coletas.

* * *

Este es el final del one-shot. Se que tiene muchos fallos, además de que no he conseguido plasmar la historia del modo que quería, pero lo he hecho lo mejor que he podido y agradezco que lo hayáis leído hasta aquí.

Por favor, me resultaría muy útil que me dejaseis un review para mejorar en futuras historias. Si veo que tengo buena aceptación, quizá me anime a subir más historias de esta serie y seguramente serán de esta pareja^^

¡Muchas gracias!


End file.
